omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raizen Toshira
Raizen Toshira (2824 AΩX - 2850 AΩX, 2860 AΩX - 2863 AΩX), is one of the main characters from the Omega Series and was the first Undead to appear in the series. =Storyline= Childhood Raizen’s family was killed during the Human War, his father's best friend Hauser Blackwell took Raizen away from his home where his family lay slaughtered, he dropped him off at a Congressional Knight orphanage and disappeared. Raizen was adopted by the Toshira Assassin Family, he became their second son, Raizen lived most of his life on his family's remote and isolated residence. There, he was trained since birth by his brother in the assassin arts, which included training against poisons, electrocution, and pain. Years later Raizen wass rumored to be the man who killed the Legend known as Gilgamesh. He had been through the Gates of Babylon and explored its secrets and weapons. This is where he learned the ability to summon the Unlimited Blade Works Reality Marble. Despite all of this, Raizen was not interested in being an assassin. At the age of 15 he ran away and joined the Chronicles of the Sword tournament because he was bored. Raizen admitted to being tired of killing and bored of staying at home and following the family's plans for him. The Chronicles of the Sword (2850 AΩX) During the Chronicles of the Sword tournament, Raizen was confronted by Coresatsuno Siphondel, or Bass, who became his partner in the tournament. Soon after winning the tournament Raizen was struck down by Bass, who greedily took the earnings of the tournament despite Raizen's earlier claim to not want the weapon that was put up as the prize. Famous Quotes "I love a big cock in my mouth." Death & Resurrection 10 years after being killed Scythe told the Divine Lord who he suspected to be Hauser Blackwell about how Yusuke Nebular's son had been killed in a tournament, this immediately prompted the Divine Lord to visit Raizen’s grave where he resurrected him, unfortunately like all of Hauser's resurrections Raizen laid between life and death in an undead state, at the time Raizen did not know or cared who had revived him, he wanted to kill Bass, he immediately found a flyer advertising the Chronicles of the Sword tournament and was hell-bent on getting his revenge. The Chronicles of the Sword (2860 AΩX) He entered under the alias Jade Enigma, changing his appearance so that he wouldn't be recognized. But this was all in vain, for someone recognized him and informed the others, whether Bass heard the news or not, Raizen still isn't sure. After the semi-finals of the tournament, Raizen was given a chance to avenge himself, an oppurtunity to fight his old partner presenting itself. During the fight, soon after using Unlimited Blade Works, Raizen realized that he had messed up on the incantation, he had paused for too long between the attacks. This distracted him, giving Bass the chance to attack, and he did so, defeating Raizen and leaving him for dead. But that wasn't the end. The tournament but nothing but a rouse, for the amusement of some higher being. All of the participators were taken captive, forced to be prisoners and hope for some other being to save them. Raizen was one of these captives, waiting for someone to free him so that he may once again fight, but the land has infected him with some sort of gene, one that he hopes to use to it's extent in order to escape the rule of those higher than him. Oblivion Raizen appeared in Omega IV: Oblivion, having mutated into a Crimson Noble somehow. After discovering his limited life expectancy rate, Raizen searched for a cure. Redemption Raizen appeared in Omega V: Redemption, eventually being executed by the Zodiac XIII. Armageddon Raizen is once again revived by Hauser Blackwell only this time he teams up with him leading up to the final battle against the Champion in Omega X: Rise Of The Champion. =Relationships= Family * Yusuke Nebular, biological father. * Jurei Nebular, biological great grandfather. Rivals * Coresatsuno Siphondel Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Crimson Nobles Category:Wind Category:Filgaians Category:Tag Team Tournament Characters Category:Dark Resurrection Characters Category:Oblivion Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:2824 AΩX Births